Fue culpa del viento
by LESVAL
Summary: Cuando el orgullo está en peligro, es más fácil culpar al viento.


**Fue culpa del viento.**

* * *

**Summary: **Cuando el orgullo está en juego, es más fácil culpar al viento.

**Disclaimer: **Nada relacionado con Sailor Moon me pertenece. Todo personaje es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi.

* * *

**H&M**

.

.

¡Maldecía el verano!

Y sobre todo a aquel ventilador que soplaba a su favor, haciéndola ver más apetecible que de costumbre… haciendo flotar esos cabellos de color agua marina que recorrían por su espalda con suavidad y se ondeaban con cada ventisca que pasaba. Cada uno de ellos perfectamente sincronizados entre sí, acariciando su hermoso rostro con una delicadeza que resultaba desquiciante.

Y esos ojos... ¡Ah! Esos ojos verdes que no hacían más que darle un tinte de sensualidad… aún más.

¡Hey! ¿En qué momento había comenzado a hablar?

—Y es por eso que creo que… —Michiru seguía moviendo la boca, al parecer seguía platicando sobre lo necesario que era cambiar las cortinas para que hicieran juego con el nuevo color de la casa.

Aunque todo lo que Haruka realmente podía escuchar era una versión de bla, bla, bla, como solía hacer cuando pretendía que escuchaba a Seiya.

Pero la situación ahora era diferente. No escuchaba lo que Seiya decía porque no le interesaba, normalmente lo que él decía eran puras tonterías; sin embargo trataba de poner atención a lo que Michiru le estaba diciendo, era importante. Cualquier cosa que ella dijera era importante.

Sobre todo después de que ella tuviera _"la plática_" con él… si, esa platica sobre lo importante que era _la comunicación_ en las relaciones de pareja.

—Entonces me gustaría que tú… —¡Diablos! ¿Ahora le estaba pidiendo algo? Necesitaba poner atención o esta vez Michiru realmente se enojaría con él. Pero realmente era imposible en esa situación en donde el calor de su cuerpo ya no se debía únicamente a la estación climática en la que se encontraban.

—Entonces… ¿Te parece bien Haruka?

¡Lo que faltaba! La pregunta que evidenciaría su falta de atención. ¿Ahora qué se supone debía decirle? ¿Confesar? Esa sería una buena idea, pues la honestidad después de todo, también es un valor moral ¿No?

O... ¿Era momento de mentir? Las mentiras piadosas a veces dejan un mejor sabor de boca que una brutal verdad.

Entonces… ¿Debía decirle que la estaba ignorando o simplemente pretender que la plática emocional había surgido efecto?

¡Bah, se iría por la mentira! Y de una vez por todas dejaría de fingir que en algún momento realmente contemplo la honestidad como primera opción.

Con esa decisión, esbozo su mejor sonrisa galante, pensando que quizás así podrían pasar a lo que realmente le interesaba…

—Claro que si preciosa, lo que tú digas… —estaba claro que si alguien sabía mentir aquí, definitivamente era él.

—¡Gracias Haruka! —Michiru sonrió amablemente, lanzándose a los brazos de Haruka y besándolo en los labios.

El beso fue breve, pero suficiente como para iniciar lo que él tanto estaba esperando.

Aparentemente había actuado bien, sin lugar a duda era muy bueno en esto de engañar. Claro que engañar a Michiru hacía que se sintiera mal, pero era la mejor solución para no herir sus sentimientos y empezar una discusión innecesaria. Así se dijo, sonriendo posteriormente con petulancia.

Michiru lo miró, volviendo a sonreír pero esta vez con picardía. —Entonces voy a tener sexo desenfrenado con Seiya, mientras tú puedes hacerlo con Serena ¿Está bien?

Haruka dejó de respirar.

—¿Qué vas a hacer qué? —gritó dejando ver el pánico evidenciado en sus pupilas.

Haruka estaba un poco confundido, pues de un tirón Michiru había logrado sacar todo el aire de sus pulmones y ahora le costaba trabajo respirar.

—Lo que escuchaste, en eso quedamos ¿Recuerdas? Para darle sabor a nuestra relación… —Michiru de pronto parecía perversa.

Y no conforme con lo desquiciado que sonó aquello, ella procedió a dibujar círculos imaginarios sobre él corazón entumecido de Haruka.

—Y tú aceptaste inmediatamente, aunque debo admitir que no pensé que lo hicieras… a pesar de ser tan sobreprotector con esa niña, debo admitir que nunca pensé que la vieras como mujer. —Michiru hizo un puchero mientras miraba a Haruka que parecía que iba a desmayarse en cualquier momento.

Estaba jodido. Jodido y acorralado. Por un lado podía decirle la verdad ahora, que realmente no le apeteció ponerle atención a lo que decía, que solo había respondido por inercia, porque ese maldito vestido corto que estaba usando… ese estúpido viento que hacía que se menearan sus cabellos y la falda del vestido, había hecho que por un momento alucinara con ella de una forma no muy caballerosa.

O podía perderla. Sí claro… como si eso fuera de pensarse.

—¡Michiru! —Haruka retomó su compostura y sonrió maliciosamente de lado—. Sinceramente dudo mucho que Seiya pueda satisfacerte como yo.

¡Ok, el orgullo hasta el final! Se dijo así mismo para seguir mintiendo.

—Pero no se trata de eso Haruka. —Michiru se volvió a separar del rubio y le susurró al odio—. Se trata de "lo prohibido"…

—¡No! ¡No lo harías! —Se precipito a decir un tanto exaltado por lo inesperado que estaba resultando todo esto.

Haruka estaba apostándolo todo a su favor, conocía a Michiru, ella no era lujuriosa, no era pecadora, no lo era, ¿Lo era?

¡Demonios, claro que ella lo era! Y a él le encantaba que lo fuera.

—Escucha, no tarda en llegar —le hizo saber emocionada.

—¿Qué? ¿Quién? — ¡Demonios! Ella no le daba oportunidad de pensar con claridad. Todo esto era culpa de ella.

De pronto como si fuera poco, Haruka escucho el ahora aterrador sonido del timbre.

Michiru se asomó por la ventana y meneó la mano alegremente, y posteriormente regresó con Haruka quien seguía petrificado en medio de la habitación.

—Bueno Haruka, se nos acabó el tiempo, me retiro. Debo admitir que estar contigo fue divertido... —Michiru le pegó un beso, esta vez en la mejilla, mientras esté perdía todo color humano de su rostro.

Ok, Michiru era lujuriosa. Y lo iba a dejar por la repentina lujuria que le había dado por Seiya. Y lo peor de todo era, que al parecer él mismo le había dado permiso y no había hecho nada para detenerla.

Michiru estaba por atravesar la puerta principal, cuando a Haruka le pegó por fin la realidad.

¡No había forma alguna en este mundo, en el que él permitiría eso! Si tenía que mover todas sus fuerzas para detenerla lo haría.

Podía matar a Seiya… después de todo, él nunca le había caído bien y está parecía la excusa perfecta, ¿No? Bueno quizá no, pero desaparecerlo por un tiempo… ¡Qué rayos! No era momento de pensar, Michiru acababa de cerrar la puerta de la alcoba y estaba bajando las escaleras.

—¡Michiru! —Haruka salió corriendo del cuarto detrás de ella, como si su vida dependiera de ello, así logró alcanzarla en las escaleras frente a la puerta principal.

—¿Sucede algo? —Michiru giró sorprendida sobre sus talones para encontrarse con un Haruka al borde del colapso.

—No vayas con Seiya, yo… —Haruka respiró profundamente, mientras mantenía un poco baja la cabeza—. Puede que no te estuviera escuchando bien la primera vez que hablaste y después tampoco.

Haruka levantó la mirada para encontrarse con una Michiru estoica que no reaccionaba ante sus estímulos.

—Escucha, yo… ¡Bueno la verdad es que es culpa de tu maldito vestido! —soltó exasperado cual niño berrinchudo—, Tú… estabas ahí parada frente al ventilador con este maldito vestido corto que se movía con cada ráfaga de aire que brotaba del ventilador y tus malditas bragas rosas no dejaban de aparecerse en mi mente una y otra vez. Encima de todo, tu cabello también se movían enmarcando tu cara y te juro que solo por un momento fantasee contigo pero inmediatamente trate de sacarme los pensamientos de la cabeza, pues ya me has dicho que además del sexo, de la maravillosa forma en que hacemos el amor… —enfatizo— quieres que nos comuniquemos no sólo de forma física.

Michiru sólo asentía con el cejo fruncido, tratando de digerir la maraya de confesiones que su novio desde hace 3 años le estaba haciendo.

—Pero para entonces —continuo—, cuando me decidí a ponerle fin a mis pensamientos culposos, tú ya habías terminado de hablar y entonces respondí lo primero que se me vino a la mente. ¡Yo jamás consentiría semejante cosa! —finalizo jadeante.

Pues de un solo golpe, Haruka había confesado todo, ¡Claro! pensando que entre más rápido pasara, menos le dolería el orgullo.

Pero a Haruka se le había olvidado que su mujer además de bella y lujuriosa, era también muy astuta.

—Lo sé… —musito finalmente Michiru, soltando una carcajada divertida.

Haruka enarco una ceja sarcásticamente y es que le parecía increíble que en un momento tan serio como este, en el que su noviazgo pendía de un hilo, ella lo tomará con tanta ligereza.

¿Acaso ella no le estaba prestando atención?

—¿Te estás burlando de mi? ¿Qué quieres decir con qué lo sabes? —cuestionó repentinamente indignado.

—Tú... —comenzó tratando de evitar rendirse a carcajadas—. Estabas babeando y decías algo como "_panties, bragas"_ y otras cosas en susurros. —Michiru puso los ojos en blanco imitando a Haruka—. Eras como un zombie que obviamente, no me ponía una pizca de atención, así que me pareció divertido jugarte una broma.

¡Una broma! ¡Eso era! ¡Gracias al cielo!

¡Pero esperen un momento! Aún quedaba un clavo suelto en el asunto. Haruka de inmediato se asomo por la ventana del recibidor, comprobando al instante su temida sospecha.

—Espera, ¿Entonces qué demonios hace ese tipo aquí?

Michiru lo miró con fingida indignación y un rastro de obviedad. —Pues viene a presentarnos a su hija, ¿Lo olvidaste? —después volvió a sonreír divertidamente mientras besaba la mejilla de Haruka y abría la puerta.

En la entrada se encontraba Seiya, detrás de él venía Serena con el retoño de ambos.

¡Jamás había estado tan agradecido de que Serena se casará con el _intruso aquél_!

—¡Bienvenidos! —fue todo lo que pudo elaborar Haruka al verlos pasar.

Seiya estaba casado y acababa de tener una hija con cabeza de bombón.

¿Cómo se le pudo haber olvidado eso?

Estaba claro que en cuestiones de amor, la razón salía sobrando en su ardiente relación con Michiru. Que, hablando de ella, por supuesto le cobraría la muy pesada broma que le había jugado. Pero se la cobraría en la noche donde de nuevo la razón saldría por la ventana.

¡Oh sí! Esta noche no la dejaría dormir, después de todo a él no le gustaba quedarse atrás y si ese_ tipo_ ya tenía una hija… él también quería un bebe y lo quería ya.

¡Ya se encargaría del estúpido ventilador después!.

.

.

* * *

Bueno acá les dejo otro producto de mis impulsividades. Siempre he amado a Haruka, su actitud y descaro de jugar al "chico" a pesar de ser una mujer, su audacia, coquetería, ammm todo, sin embargo aunque sé muy bien que ella es ELLA, en mi negación ella sera él, bueno al menos en mis historias, y ya que en fanfiction no insentivan a dar rienda suelta a nuestra imaginación, esta claro que lo hice con Haruka. Que no me malinterpreten, amo a Haruka y a Michiru en el anime, pero auuu queria hacer esto.

"Gracias todas las que leen y sobre todo a aquellas que se animán a comentar". **XOXO**


End file.
